Goodbye Love! (GaaHina)
by Waan Mew
Summary: Sulit, Hinata tahu niatnya pasti sulit saat dihadapkan pada kenyataan. Tapi setidaknya ia akan mencoba. Karena niat baik akan selalu berjalan baik dan berakhir dengan baik pula. Selama ia bukan seorang pengkhianat, dan tak akan pernah sudi untuk mengkhianati hati seorang teman. (Hinata centric) (RnR, please?)


**Goodbye Love!**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt.

Rated : **T**.

 **Warning :**

 **OOC** , drama banget,

Nggak maksud ngebash chara, soalnya ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata.

Beware for 'Bahasa lebay di sana sini.'

 **typo(s** ), **AU.**

.

.

 _Present~_

.

 **.**

Hinata selalu menatapnya, pemuda yang berakhir dalam benaknya ketika malam tiba, ketika berlembar-lembar kertas berisi frasa dan klausa telah ia rampungkan. Dadanya selalu bergemuruh ketika pemuda itu melewatinya, badannya bergerak gelisah seolah ia ketahuan mencuri benda-benda berharga.

Ia hapal betul, perasaan semacam ini wajar dimiliki gadis-gadis dari seluruh belahan dunia, dari Tokyo sampai New York pun pernah mengalami hal serupa.

Ia akui tengah kagum pada pemuda beriris _jade_ dengan lingkaran hitam tebal menghiasi maniknya itu. Namun sayang, ia tak pernah tahu apakah pemuda asal Hokkaido itu juga menaruh rasa yang sama padanya. Ia hanya anak semester dua, sementara si pemilik tato _'Ai'_ adalah kakak tingkatnya.

Namanya Sabaku Gaara, mahasiswa administrasi negara semester 4. Hinata selalu memiliki waktu untuk bersorak girang layaknya anak kecil ketika menatap pemuda itu dari kejauhan, seolah baru saja melihat bintang jatuh.

Dan ia yakin matanya tak salah membaca situasi, karena Gaara membuat pergerakan aneh ketika Hinata berteriak seperti kelebihan tenaga. Hinata juga bersumpah sempat menangkap basah Gaara melirik kearahnya, tak lama memang. Tapi terjadi berkali-kali.

Ada yang janggal?

Ya, Hinata tahu.

Namun seorang temannya hanya akan melantunkan berbaris kata yang sama.

"Mungkin itu perasaanmu saja, aku lihat dia kemarin pergi bersama seseorang, mungkin kekasihnya."

Mengapa bukan kalimat persetujuan yang ia dapat? Mengapa teman baiknya tidak menyetujui pendapatnya?

.

Pagi hari tepat pukul 10.00, ketika seluruh mahasiswa tengah meregangkan otot-otot kaku selepas kuliah pagi berakhir, siluet pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga terballik di kedua pipinya berdiri tepat dihadapan Hinata yang langsung tersenyum. Pemuda itu juga merupakan salah satu teman baiknya.

"Kiba- _kun_!"

"Hinata- _chan_!"Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar hingga Hinata takut bibir itu akan robek saat itu juga.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar, ada waktu?" Kiba menggaruk tengkuk, menyeret Hinata yang baru saja mengatakan 'ya'. Mereka duduk di sebuah kelas yang kebetulan sepi, dan Hinata mulai merasakan atmosfir aneh melingkupi keduanya.

"Apa minggu besok kamu ada waktu?" Kiba menatap Hinata yang ikut menatapnya bingung.

"Entahlah, memangnya kenapa?" Hinata tersenyum, Kiba menggaruk tengkuk lagi.

"Nonton denganku." Ucapnya. Hinata merengut.

"Eh, kenapa?" Kiba sepertinya tanggap akan raut wajah yang berubah si gadis yang mulai berubah.

"Aku tidak bisa keluar rumah minggu-minggu ini, sangat sibuk. Mungkin lain kali aku bisa."

"Ah, begitu. Padahal rencananya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Kiba melipat wajah, nampak tak sumringah seperti sebelumnya. Tak pelak membuat Hinata jadi merasa bersalah.

"Mengatakan apa Kiba-kun? Katakan di sini saja." Hinata bersumpah, ia dapat melihat Kiba kelabakan mencari jawaban.

"Kiba _-kun_ ," Hinata mengguncang tubuh si pemuda yang justru membatu.

"Hinata, sebenarnya aku…"

–Dalam sepersekian detik, senyum di wajah Hinata pudar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kamu belum menjawabnya? Masih mempertahankan perasaanmu yang jelas-jelas tak akan pernah dibalas oleh pemuda Sabaku itu? Sadarlah Hinata, ada orang lain yang mau memberimu perasaan yang tulus, mungkin saja kan Gaara itu sosok idola yang terlalu jauh untuk diraih, dan kamu harus berhenti meraihnya."

Hinata menunduk, tangannya terkepal kuat hingga buku jarinya putih. Ia sesungguhnya ingin menyanggah ucapan teman baiknya. Ia ingin menyuarakan perasaannya bahwa Gaara nampak sedikit merespon perasaannya dengan tatapan-tatapan singkat itu. Tapi siapalah dirinya berani mengambil konklusi, hanya mampu menutup segala perasaannya yang terasa mengganjal di kerongkongan.

Hinata bahkan tidak mengerti, mengapa seorang teman yang seharusnya memberi semangat atas keluh kesahnya justru seolah ingin menjatuhkan lewat tiap kalimatnya.

Hati si gadis Hyuuga bahkan kerap berdenyut nyeri saat teman baiknya bicara.

"Apakah dia benar-benar sejauh itu, Matsuri?" Hinata bangkit, berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan teman baiknya yang berasal dari desa Hokkaido, sama seperti Gaara.

Matsuri mengangguk ragu-ragu. " _Yeah_ , kurasa."

"Lalu menurutmu, perempuan seperti apa yang bisa dekat dengannya?" Hinata bertanya lirih, ia merasa ada yang ganjal saat Matsuri menampakkan wajah tegang atas pertanyaannya.

Bolehkah ia mengambil konklusi pada beberapa hal janggal di luar perasaannya?

.

Si pemilik surai _indigo_ kini berjalan pulang sendirian setelah Matsuri menolak ajakannya, sudah satu minggu lebih gadis itu bersikap seperti itu padanya.

Hinata tak mau berpikiran buruk tentang temannya, ya mungkin beberapa kali dia pernah. Hinata hanya ingin sebuah persahabatan yang damai, tanpa terlalu sering bermusuhan layaknya bocah yang baru saja memasuki masa puber.

Tapi bagaimana bila keburukan itu benar adanya? Bagaimana jika bibir seorang teman nyatanya bisa amat sangat berbahaya.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, bulir-bulir bening yang sedari tadi menggantung dipelupuk mata telah terjun bebas menuju pipi, semakin ke bawah hingga membasahi mantelnya sendiri. Masih berjalan tanpa sekalipun ingin menoleh kebelakang, maniknya menatap bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran mengotori jalan raya, belum lagi dahan-dahan kecil yang beberapa patah mengenai kepala.

Jalan setapak yang ia lewati memang selalu lengang, memberi ketenangan. Kakinya tidak bergerak menuju rumahnya sendiri, melainkan tujuan lain. Stasiun Tokyo. Hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah deru-deru mesin yang saling bersahutan, memacu adrenalin para penumpang yang ingin segera melesak masuk melewati penumpang lainnya. Hinata ingin pergi sementara waktu, mengurangi rasa sakitnya barang sebentar. Ia ingin ke Yokohama, bermain di sana, dan meyakini saat pulang malam nanti, pikirannya sudah segar kembali.

Harusnya sih Hinata sudah berdiri di depan loket, mengantri tiket yang akan menjadi modal utamanya untuk memasuki kereta, menjauhi Tokyo. Tapi ia tak bisa.

Di kursi tunggu, tangannya sudah digenggam erat. Sangat erat sampai ia sedikit kesakitan.

Benar ia bertemu Kiba beberapa menit lalu. Benar ia bercerita pada Kiba bahwa ia akan pergi. Dan benar, ia bercerita mengapa ia melakukan hal ini. jadi, pemuda itu tak mengijinkannya.

.

Tidak akan.

.

Lari dari masalah bukan solusi, kata Kiba. Hinata sudah tahu, dan ia bukan sedang mencoba lari dari masalah seperti yang Kiba utarakan. Ia hanya sedang ingin membuang realita untuk sementara waktu. Realitanya, ia punya seorang teman yang tidak cocok dengannya sama sekali, selalu menjatuhkan, dan menyimpan sesuatu darinya.

Akhirnya Hinata tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia menyerah. Ia janji akan pulang dan tidur nyenyak setelah ini.

"Apa yang Kiba _-kun_ lakukan di sini?"

"Nenekku yang tinggal di Kyoto masuk rumah sakit, aku harus menjenguknya." Hinata mengangguk, membiarkan Kiba menatapi tiket di tangannya sendiri.

.

 _Kau tahu Kiba-kun, aku juga ingin memegang tiketku sendiri._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata melongok kalender, memastikan sesuatu. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali hingga tanggal yang ia cari ketemu, tanggal kelahiran si pemuda Sabaku yang ternyata adalah hari ini. Ia mendesah perlahan.

 _Aku juga ingin memberikan sesuatu pada Gaara-kun_

Ia menghembuskan napas lagi.

Telah mengerti bahwa segalanya tidak mungkin. Ia tidak punya kemungkinan.

Sorak sorai beberapa mahasiswa dari dalam sebuah kelas di ujung koridor membuyarkan lamunan Hinata, membuat gadis pendiam yang sebenarnya memiliki rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi itu tak kuasa menahan diri untuk mengintip dari celah jendela yang sedikit banyak tertutup gorden. Ia memang pernah melakukan hal seperti ini beberapa kali, mengingat ia bukan tipe orang yang berani melihat segala peristiwa dari jarak dekat.

Lagu selamat ulang tahun yang disenandungkan sesuai tempo oleh banyak gadis, membuatnya semakin penasaran. Suara gadis-gadis itu mengeras, telinganya pekak. Tak ada hiasan di ruangan itu, tak ada pula lautan manusia yang memenuhi isi kelas, setengahnya juga tidak. Hinata hanya melihat ada gerombolan kecil di meja dosen. Itu artinya si _birthday boy_ bukanlah seorang yang populer.

Ya, mungkin ia tak perlu mengintip lagi. Lagipula ada hal lain yang perlu ia pikirkan, tentang ulang tahun Gaara. Mungkin ia akan membeli kado seadanya sebagai rasa cint- tunggu!

–Yang ada di dalam tadi bukan Gaara kan?

Keriuhan itu bukan sedang merayakan ulang tahun pemuda itu kan?

.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, ia memastikan. Mulai memberanikan diri untuk melihat satu peristiwa dari jarak dekat. Hanya sekali ini saja. Semoga yang ia khawatirkan tidak benar adanya.

 **Tik.**

 **Tok.**

 **Tik.**

 **Tok.**

Pipinya terasa ditampar, tubuhnya bergeming di ambang pintu, dan semuanya mendadak sunyi. Hanya suara jarum jam yang kini menghiasi telinganya.

Tolong katakan ini halusinasi, atau tampar saja pipi Hinata agar ia cepat lari dari delusi.

.

Ini bukanlah sebuah perkara panjang jika hanya ada Gaara di sana lengkap dengan teman-temannya yang memang merancang kejutan.

Ini juga bukanlah sebuah hal yang akan membelalakkan manik _lavender_ miliknya jika hanya ada Gaara beserta teman-temannya.

.

Bukan.

.

Melainkan sosok gadis berambut cokelat yang kini tengah menyangga kue dengan kedua tangannya, siap menyodorkan kue itu pada Gaara untuk segera ditiup.

"Hinata?" Suara gadis itu mendadak parau, ia menatap Hinata yang juga menatapnya.

Hanya gadis itu satu-satunya yang menatap penuh rasa bersalah pada Hinata, hanya dia. Sementara gadis lain hanya diam tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hinata, aku bisa jelaskan," Gadis itu membiarkan kuenya berada di atas meja dosen, untuk kemudian tergopoh-gopoh melangkah ke arah Hinata yang membatu.

"Aku di sini sebagai anggota senat, kami sedang merayakan ulang tahun salah satu anggota senat. Kau tahu kenapa hanya ada sedikit yang datang, karena anak-anak lain masih ada kelas. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, Hinata. Tolong jangan diam saja." Hinata masih kukuh untuk diam, dan perlahan keluar menghindari tatapan prihatin dari semua orang di dalam kelas.

.

 _Aneh ya, pantas aku juga merasa aneh belakangan._

.

"Hinata, kamu marah padaku?" Matsuri masih mengekorinya, meraih lengan Hinata untuk kemudian segera ditepis oleh pemiliknya. Kenapa masih bertanya, bukankah semua sudah tergambar jelas dalam mata?

"Aku tahu kamu menyukainya, aku tidak punya maksud apa-apa saat mendekati Gaara- _kun_."

"Kau mendekatinya?" Hinata langsung menghujani Matsuri dengan tatapan menusuknya.

"Bu-bukan seperti it-"

"Jadi perempuan yang bisa mendekati Gaara itu dirimu sendiri?" Matsuri terbata tanpa bisa mengeluarkan kalimatnya.

Hening beberapa saat sampai Matsuri bicara lagi. Hinata menatapnya datar, tak ada gestur ingin menjawab.

"Baik, aku juga menyukainya. Tapi seperti kataku tadi, tidak ada apapun diantara kami. Aku hanya sedang berusaha, sama sepertimu."

.

 _Hei, aku baru tahu bahwa temanku di masa lalu jauh berbeda dengan yang sekarang. Dulu semasa sekolah, aku punya banyak teman baik. Ketika aku jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda tampan di sekolah menengah pertama, temanku yang bernama Ino selalu menggodaku saat pemuda itu lewat hingga aku tak berani lagi menatap pemuda itu meskipun jarak kami jauh. Dan satu perempuan lagi bernama Sakura, dia yang paling usil diantara kami bertiga. Ia sering menulis surat cinta atas namaku yang kemudian diletakkan di loker pemuda itu. Hingga dua bulan kemudian, aku dan pemuda itu pacaran._

 _Lucu kan?_

 _Hahaha._

.

Kini dan dulu akan selalu berbeda, semua kisah selalu memiliki akhir yang berbeda. Dan Hinata lebih memilih kisahnya jaman dahulu, kalau ia bisa kembali ke masa itu.

 _._

 _Teman jaman sekarang kelakuannya aneh ya, Sakura, Ino? Atau aku yang terlalu polos hingga mudah dibohongi?_

 _Kalian selalu gemas dengan sifat polosku ini, tapi mengapa di sini berbeda, mengapa sifatku ini seolah jadi sasaran mereka yang suka berkhianat?_

.

Mungkin mulai detik ini, ia harus melupakan Gaara.

Orang yang sangat ia kagumi begitu menginjak bangku perkuliahan.

Sulit, ia tahu niatnya pasti sulit saat dihadapkan pada kenyataan. Tapi setidaknya ia akan mencoba. Karena niat baik akan selalu berjalan baik dan berakhir dengan baik pula.

.

Selama ia bukan seorang pengkhianat, dan tak akan pernah sudi untuk mengkhianati hati seorang teman.

.

"Hinata maafkan aku," Suara gadis itu masih parau, seperti yang Hinata dengar beberapa saat lalu sebelum akhirnya ia memilih undur diri. Pergi untuk mengasingkan diri. Ia belum sanggup memaafkan dirinya sendiri yang sudah menjadi terlalu polos selama hidupnya dan pada akhirnya disakiti.

.

Karena itulah Hinata juga belum sanggup memaafkan orang lain.

.

Ini hanya soal waktu, dan mungkin ia akan kembali ceria seperti dulu. Akan lebih baik jika tanpa perlu membuang waktu untuk sesi bermaaf-maafan, ia dan Matsuri sudah menjadi teman baik lagi.

.

Baiklah, Hinata benar-benar akan pergi dari lingkaran percintaan rumit ini.

.

 _Selamat tinggal, cintaku._

.

Mungkin kehadiran gadis yang menyandang label 'sahabat' seorang Hyuuga Hinata akan membuat Sabaku No Gaara bahagia.

.

 _Sekali lagi, selamat tinggal. Kau tak perlu mengenalku, meski aku telah menghabiskan waktu 1 tahun untuk memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan._

 **~The End~**

Ew, ini apa? :(

Maap yak lagi-lagi cuma nulis ulang cerita lama. Ini salah satu cerita pas jaman alay-alaynya. *alay karena terong* (dan jujur sempet risih liat vesi aslinya, sinetron banget. Sampe nggak nyangka pernah nulis kaya gini, hikseu~).

Ini sudah sedikit saya permak biar enak dibaca. Tapi karena dasarnya keterampilan mengedit saya payah, ya fic ini juga hanya bisa dipamerkan ala kadarnya. Maap kalo tulisanku jelek, diksi payah, alur yang kecepetan, karakternya dibuat menye-menye, sukanya nulis cinta-cintaan padahal feelnya nggak pernah kerasa. Maap ya, aku masih newbie di sini.

P.S : Jangan tanya kapan 'Lost in Love' kelar, soalnya aku masih diphp uas sampe tanggal 8. :'(

P.S.S : Ff ini secara tersirat didedikasikan untuk para teman-temanku yang sudah menjauhiku dengan alasan kalimatku nyelekit pas kita adu argumen. Ternyata aku udah tau alasan kalian selama ini cuma gara-gara cowok, cuma karena kalian dan aku suka sama cowok yang sama. Bah, aku mending pergi, diliatnya kan geli ribut cuma karena rebutan nganu. Ew. -_-

.

Tapi pliss, review dong. Nggak masuk daftar fav kalian nggak apa apa, karena aku pengen banget tahu komentar kalian setelah baca ceritaku. Entah itu kalian nggak suka endingnya, nggak suka karakternya, nggak suka jalan ceritanya, atau nggak suka semuanya. Aku cuma pengen tahu. :D

Salam manis,

Waan Mew


End file.
